Little big life
by Thatemilykid
Summary: a series of little 'day in the life' one shots. I had a bunch of them rattling around in my head.
1. Chapter 1

Myka pushed Helena's hair away from her face rested the back of her hand against Helena's forehead. Helena sat up and tried to push Myka away.  
"Uh uh Honey. You have a fever, you're not going anywhere." Myka gently pushed at Helena's shoulders encouraging her to lie back down in their bed.  
"But I want to go!" Myka had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. She sounded so childlike in her protest.

"I know you do baby, but you're sick. You're staying right here." Myka caressed her cheek feeling the heat radiating from Helena's skin. Helena made a weak, defeated noise in the back of throat and her expression changed from one of annoyance to one that better reflected how ill she was.

"Will you be gone long?" Helena asked

"I...I don't know. But hey, Leena's here. She'll take good care of you. And maybe tomorrow Claudia can bring you a little something to work on from the Warehouse?" Myka knew Helena was going to be bored out of her mind if she was confined to bed.

Helena grimaced, "You're going to be gone that long?" she asked, voice a little more high pitched than usual. Helena heard it too this fever really wasn't helping her keep her emotions in check.

Myka looked down at her sock clad feet and then back up at Helena. Her eyes were a little hazy and Myka wasn't sure if it was from her cold, or if she was upset that Myka was going to be gone.  
"It'll be okay." Myka soothed, "I'm sure you'll be fine again tomorrow."  
Helena scoffed under her breath but nodded. She tapped the clock  
"You should get going. Pete will leave without you." Helena snuggled back down under the covers. Myka knew that she was trying to protect herself – hide herself – from her emotions by doing that. Myka leaned forwards and kissed her forehead.

"I'll call you when we get there okay? Try and get some rest. Leena's just downstairs if you need anything. She'll take good care of you." Myka grasped Helena's fingers in her own and squeezed them. Helena squeezed back, saying everything that she couldn't out loud. _Please don't be gone long. I wish you were taking care of me. I'll miss you  
_"I know." Helena said faking a yawn to get Myka to leave. The longer she lingered in the room, the harder it would be for Helena to keep her mouth shut.  
Myka nodded and left the room.

"Hey Leena, where's Claudia?" Myka asked walking into the kitchen.  
"She already left for the warehouse with Artie, why?"

"I need her to go to Wisconsin with Pete." Myka fished her Farnsworth out of her bag

Leena looked at her, one eyebrow raised and Myka was sure that she had learnt that from Helena.

"Helena's sick." Myka explained "And I know that you're here, and It's not that I don't trust you to look after her or anything but she just looked so...and it's the first time she's...I can't go."  
Leena smiled at her and rested her hand on Myka's arm

"You are so in love with her." Leena stated before leaving the room.

Myka smiled at Leena and nodded. She was _so _in love with her.

MYKA! Are you even listening to me?" Artie shouted over the Farnsworth.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, yes, Artie I was...I am. Look, can Claude go with Pete? I...uh, I'm not feeling well and I think it'd be better if I just stayed here."

"What? No, Myka I need-"Claudia snatched the Farnsworth from Artie's hand and her face was suddenly practically pressed against the screen.

"Yes, yes she can. No probs Myka. And tell HG to get better from me, 'kay?"

"Okay Claude. Thanks."

"See ya." Claudia turned off her Farnsworth and Myka turned to find Pete waiting by the door.

"You're not coming?" He asked

"No." Myka replied, "But, hey, that means you get a couple days to hang out with Claudia right? I bet that'll be way more fun."  
"Yeah." Pete said, and then realising what he had said, added, "I have fun with you too...it's just...different fun...you know it's like..."

"I get it. Now go, quick, before Artie decides that he needs Claudia and you have to go on your own"

"Kay! Bye. Bye Leena!" And with that Pete was gone.

Myka sat down at the table playing with the edge of the tablecloth.  
"Aren't you gonna go back upstairs?" Leena asked. Myka started at the sound of her voice. She was getting a little too good at sneaking up on people. A little too much like Mrs Frederick.

"No." Myka said, "I want to let her sleep."  
"Why don't you go get some sleep too? Make sure you're the first thing she sees when she wakes up?" Myka's heart swelled as she felt how much she wanted that. She nodded, and back upstairs, slipped out of her pants, and into bed next to Helena.

Helena's eyes opened and she groaned loudly as she tried to roll towards the bedside table. She had slept for almost four hours. Myka had told her to 'get some rest' just before eight and it was almost noon now. There was a cold mug of tea on the table next to the clock. She assumed that Leena had brought it to her at some point while she had been asleep. She felt worse now than she had when she had first woken up at five thirty. At least then she had had Myka with her. Now she was alone, and would be until at least tomorrow evening. The thought made her feel like crying; she sniffed loudly and tried to take a deep breath. Her chest hurt...all of her hurt. She hadn't been this sick since she was a teenager. She had been out in the rain with one of her potential suitors, "Nearly caught pneumonia!" she remembered her father shouting at her. To which she replied, "You don't _catch _pneumonia, you _develop _it" needless to say he hadn't been particularly impressed.

"Oh, baby." Myka whispered, "You look _so_ sick."

Helena started, she hadn't realised that Myka was there. _Myka was there._  
"What are you doing here?" Helena asked as she tried to move closer to Myka.

Every muscle in her body protested and she slumped back down onto the pillows in defeat. Myka moved herself closer and gathered Helena up in her arms.

"I couldn't leave you baby. I know you wanted me to stay and take care of you." Myka whispered into her hair.

Helena made a contented noise in the back of her throat and Myka kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you feel like eating something? You need to keep your strength up. Leena thinks you have the flu."

"mmm." Helena shook her head, and then squeezed her eyes shut tight, it hurt a lot. Myka noticed and hugged her tighter

"Baby. What if I get Leena to make you some soup, huh? And I can wash your face, and I can feed you? Let me take care of you, okay?" Myka rested her lips on the top of Helena's head.

Myka felt her nod and slipped out of bed.

Myka knelt on the bed and helped Helena sit up.

"Do you think you can walk?" she asked holding her arms to steady her

"Yes." Helena said,

"Really?"

"I don't know." Myka got out of bed and walked to the other side of Helena, she bent down and scooped her up into her arms

"Myka..."Helena whined,

"Don't start." Myka said, "You weigh way less than Pete."

Myka carried her across the room to their bathroom and lay her down on the cold tiles.

Helena let out a sigh; the floor was soothing on her burning skin

"Feels good huh?" Myka asked,

"Yes. So good." Helena said.

Myka knelt beside her with a warm wash cloth and began gently brushing it over Helena's face. When Helena smiled at her, angelic and, again, childlike, Myka began following every stroke of the wash cloth with soft kisses.

Back in bed, in new clothes and her hair braided Helena sat up against the headboard as Myka slowly spoon fed her the soup that Leena had made.

"Thank you Myka." Helena said

"You need to eat,"

"No, I mean, thank you for staying home and taking care of me. For looking after me. Nobody else would do that."

"I love you." Myka put the bowl on the table and tipped Helena's chin up to kiss her

"Don't." Helena said snuggling her head into Myka's shoulder.

"I can't kiss you?" Myka asked, not bothering to mask the hurt in her voice

"You'll get sick too." Helena mumbled.

Myka manoeuvred herself so that she was face to face with Helena,

"Worth it." She smiled, and kissed her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is for Crazycat9449. **

Helena stepped out of the car and immediately regretted it. Myka was already halfway down the street from the parking space she had just pulled into. There was nobody else around. This town was even more deserted that Univille, if that were even possible.

"Myka! It's freezing, what are we doing out here?" Helena called after her, slowly making her own way down the street.

Myka stopped and turned, watching her girlfriend, face like thunder, walking up to join her, "Oh it is not freezing, I thought you were English, English winters are way colder than this." She shouted back before walking off again.

"It's still cold. And you still haven't told me what we're doing out here. I thought we were going to spend the day _inside_," Helena caught up to Myka and wrapped her arms around her from behind, "maybe read a little, there were definitely a few points that I wanted to pay some...extra attention to after last night." Helena placed a soft kiss on the side of Myka's neck. Myka sighed at the feeling before turning to face Helena.

"You can study all you want tonight. Although I don't know how much energy you're going to have left after I'm finished with you." Myka grinned mischievously before wriggling out of Helena's arms as she stood, stunned, staring at Myka.

"What exactly do you have planned for this afternoon?"

"Patience is a virtue Helena," Myka said walking off again, "You coming?"

"Patience is a virtue" Helena grumbled, in a mock American accent, and then nearly walked into the back of Myka who had stopped dead. "Myka?"

"Don't do that." Myka said not looking at her, "Don't do that accent. You sound like..." Myka took a deep breath, she refused to say her name, "Just, please, don't do the accent."

Helena nodded and took Myka's hand as an apologetic gesture, knowing that anymore contact right now would ensure an emotional break, and that would ruin whatever plans Myka had for them.

"Come on," Helena said tugging at her hand a little, "Are we almost there?"

"Hmm? Oh, oh yeah, yeah we are it's just down here."

Myka pulled them down a little side street and into a large warehouse-looking building. Helena looked around as she tried to decipher where they were. It was possibly even colder inside this building than it was outside, it was quite dark, and there was music playing softly in the background. A man came out to greet them from his office,

"Hey Myka!" He hugged her as he reached them,

"Hey Billy, thank you so much."

"Not a problem, not for my favourite girl at least," Helena's eyebrows shot up at this and she cleared her throat, "And you must be Helena!" Billy hugged her too, "my god, you are every bit as stunning as Myka said you were,"

"Hey, back off man, don't make me call Liam."

"Alright, alright. God, I forgot how vicious you are. You haven't been down here in so long."

"I know, its just been really crazy at work and... kind of crazy at home actually too."

"Okay! Enough said, I don't wanna know. You know where everything is, here are the keys, just lock up when you're done."

"Don't I always?" Myka shouted after Billy as he left. When the door slammed shut behind him, Myka turned to Helena, "So, have you figured it out yet?"

"Perhaps, is that...ice?"

"Yup," Myka smiled going behind the counter and pulling out two pairs of skates.

"An ice rink...indoors...that is...I assume that there is some kind of cooling system that prevents it from melting?" Helena asked absently taking the skates from Myka.

"Yuh-huh, but don't ask me how it works." Myka finished lacing up, and stepped out onto the ice, "Come on"

"Myka. These are pink." Helena said staring at the skates in her hand

"Just put them on!" Myka shouted as she skated around the edge to warm up

Helena rolled her eyes, but did as she was told. She took her time about it too, so as to watch Myka for longer. She was so graceful, gliding and turning, the occasional little jump or spin.

"Helena, get out here!"

"Oh but darling, you're ever so captivating, perhaps I'll just sit and watch you."

Myka noticed something in her voice, her pitch was a little higher than usual, Myka knew that pitch, she was scared. She skated up to the entry way and stopped. She held out both of her hands to Helena,

"Come on, I'll hold your hand." Helena smiled at her and stood taking both of Myka's hands in her own.

"It's not like I've never done this before." Helena said as they started out on the ice, slowly, "I just haven't done it in a long time."

"okay, " Myka smiled, "then I won't let go, for a long time."


	3. Chapter 3

Myka was watching. It was what she did. She was the observer with an eidetic memory. At the present moment she was standing in the doorway watching Helena. Helena was squinting slightly, her shoulders were sitting a little higher than they usually did and her lips were pressed together tightly. Had she been working on something, she would have been the very picture of focussed, however, she was not. Helena was sitting in the chair in front of the fireplace, seemingly oblivious to Myka's presence.

Myka watched Helena run her hand through her hair, and knew that whatever was bothering her, she couldn't resolve it alone. When Myka heard the shaky shallow breath that Helena drew in, an idea sprang to mind. She turned on her heel to find Leena.

Leena was just coming through the back door when Myka found her. Leena smiled brightly at her,

"What can I help you with Myka?"

"Is there a fuse box around here somewhere?"

"Yes. By the front door."

"Does it have individual breakers for each room?"

"Just the bedrooms and bathroom, I think."

"Great! Thanks Leena." Myka ran off through the house.

Leena didn't know exactly what Myka was up to, but she was sure that it had something to do with Helena.

Myka walked all the way into the living room this time and knelt in front of Helena. She took both of Helena's hands in her own and looked up at her.

"Hi," Myka said softly

"Hello Myka." Helena smiled down at her

"Are you alright?" Myka squeezed her hands gently expecting the lie that was to follow.

"Yes," Myka smiled a little to herself, and dropped her head to make sure Helena didn't see it.

"Helena."

Helena sighed and held Myka's hands a little tighter. Myka stood up and carefully pulled Helena with her. Helena followed silently as Myka lead her to their bedroom.  
The curtains were drawn, it wasn't pitch black in the room, but it was dark enough to need lights on. Helena flicked the switch, but nothing happened. She flicked it again and again before Myka pulled her away from it.

"Leave it, baby," Myka said smiling, she should have known that the non-working switch would fascinate and frustrate her inventor.

"But it's broken, I could maybe-"

"It's not broken. Please, just leave it." Myka said as she struck a match and lit the gas lamp on her bedside table.

Helena looked at her questioningly, but let it go all the same. She walked closer to Myka, and Myka met her halfway. Helena stood with her shoulders slightly hunched forwards and her head down so slightly that only she and Myka would ever have noticed. Myka rested a hand on Helena's arm and felt her involuntarily lean into it.

"Come here." Myka said enveloping Helena in her arms. Helena rested her forehead on Myka's shoulder and let out a shaky breath. Myka waited for the tears, but they never came. "Do you want to lie down?" Myka asked pulling out of the hug.

"Yes. Please."

Myka sat on the bed first, against the headboard, and she let Helena settle against her before protectively wrapping her arms around her.

"Myka, I-" Helena began,

"Shh," Myka soothed, "Just breathe. Catch your breath."

She felt Helena force her breath into her lungs and hold it for a little while before letting it go.

"There's nothing else here, just us. Just this. Breathe." Myka kissed the top of her head and rested her lips there while she felt and listened to Helena breathing.

They stayed sat like that for a little while, until Helena's breathing was coming in easier breaths, and she had relaxed completely into Myka's body.

"How did you know?" Helena asked quietly,

"I just saw you." Myka answered simply

"Oh dear, was I that obvious?" Helena asked inwardly cringing a little at the idea of having her emotions so on show

"Only to someone who loves you as much as I do." Myka hugged her a little closer, "I know that sometimes it must seem like-"

"Like everything is moving _so _much faster than even _I _can catch up." Helena cut her off to explain

"Exactly, and that sometimes you just need to-"

"Catch your breath" They said together.

"I love you, Myka." Helena said lifting her head to look her in the eyes,

"And I love you."

"You really do, don't you?" Helena asked, as if she was finally understanding the meaning of the words.

"More than I even understand Helena. More than you could ever know."

Helena touched Myka's cheek, "baby." Helena said softly, that was Myka always called her.

"baby." Myka repeated just looking into Helena's eyes.

Myka moved and pressed her lips to Helena's. Not even a real kiss, just their lips touching, a representation of everything that they couldn't possibly even begin to explain to themselves, let alone each other or anyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

Helena's cell phone beeped at her from the dining room table. Her heart fluttered when she saw that the message was from Pete. He had promised to text her when they were on their way back to the B&B. She smiled as she re-read the message.

Be there in 10. Be ready. P x

She would most definitely be ready. She practically was. All that was left for her to do was to change. She put the phone in her pocket in case there was any further communication, and ran for her bedroom. Her clothes were laid out on the bed; new, deep purple underwear and a black dress that she bought whilst in Russia that she hadn't had a chance to wear yet. As she dressed she hoped that the change from her usual outfit would be appreciated. She secured her hair into a knot at the nape of her neck and touched up her make up before slipping her feet into a pair of heels and slowly, carefully, walking down the stairs to wait for the agents' return.

In the car Pete and Myka were arguing.

"Why don't we just both go to the warehouse?" Myka asked, "makes more sense, I'll have to write a report as well. I might as well get it done out of the way."

"I'm already practically home Myka, I'll drop that off at the warehouse and then I'll be back. I promised Claude that I'd pick her up anyways. Three days with Artie, she needs some Pete-time."

"More like Artie's about ready to kill her." Myka grumbled.

"Whatever. Anyways, aren't you excited to see your woman?"

"She's not there, remember Pete? She's away on 'official regents business'" Myka stared out of the window trying not to think about it. She hadn't had any contact with Helena for almost five days. She didn't even know if she was alright, let alone where she was.

"Oh...right. Sorry Mykes, I...I forgot. Do you know when she'll be back?" Pete stared straight ahead, knowing that if he looked at Myka he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret anymore.  
Yes, Helena had been taken away on 'official regents business' but she had gotten back yesterday. She had called Pete and asked him not to tell Myka, and to keep everyone occupied on tonight.

"I guess Saturday? Mrs. Frederic said it wouldn't be more than a week."

"Tell you what," Pete said pulling up to the B&B, "If she's not back Saturday night, I'll call my mom okay?"

"Thanks Pete." Myka smiled at him but didn't open the door. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? It doesn't even look like Leena's back yet." It didn't, the lights were all off, besides the porch light.

"Nah, its fine. Go have some Myka time or something. It's been a crazy few days."

Myka opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"I'll see you later Myka-moo." Pete said pulling the door closed. Myka narrowed her eyes and mouthed 'Myka-moo' at him. Not one of his better nicknames for her. She grabbed her bag from the backseat and made her way to the front door.

She pushed the front door, hoping that Leena was home, or had at least left the door open because she had no idea where her keys were. The door opened, and creaked a little as it always did. The house smelled amazing. Leena had been cooking. Myka took off her jacket and dropped her bag before flicking the light switch.

"Leena?" Myka called making her way through the house. All she wanted was a large glass of wine and long shower. Myka flicked the light switch in the kitchen and stopped dead. Helena was sitting at the table, looking more elegant than Myka had ever seen her, which in of itself was a pretty incredible feat.

"Not Leena I'm afraid. But perhaps I'll do?" Helena said standing up and slowly making her way to Myka, who still hadn't moved.

"perhaps you'll do?" Myka asked incredulously. As soon as Helena was in reach she threw her arms around her and held her tight. Myka breathed her in and kissed her just under her jaw. "baby" Myka breathed into Helena's neck.

"I'm glad you're home Myka." Helena said extricating herself from Myka's grip. "Sit, please." Helena pulled out Myka's chair for her, then handed her a glass of wine which was accompanied by a chaste kiss to Myka's lips. Myka whimpered when Helena walked away, partly at the shortness of the kiss, partly at the way Helena's behind looked in that dress.

"I missed you." Myka said

"And I you, which is why," Helena was tinkering with something "I made dinner."

"You made me dinner?" Myka asked, half impressed, half concerned.

"Oh don't worry, I did everything _my _way this time." Helena smiled, carrying two plates piled high with spaghetti.

"How long did this take you?"

"Not long. The dessert on the other hand..."

"you made dessert too?"

"I did. Pete said that you had rather a lot of trouble acquiring this particular artefact. I wanted to do something nice for you."

Myka raised her eyebrows at her. "You could've just been waiting for me in that dress, Hel, you look...amazing." Myka took her first bite, "mmm, and this tastes, amazing!"

"good, im glad you like it."

"the food...or the dress?" Myka asked

"both" Helena laughed, "I jjust hope you'll like what comes after as much."

"the dessert, or..." Myka trailed off, unashamedly letting her eyes rove over her girlfriend.

"Both" Helena said again.

Myka swallowed hard and took a deep breath, "I should go away more often."


	5. We fight

Because, things aren't always perfect inside their world. And clearly I've been overtaken by angst. Sorry...Not Sorry.

All Myka wanted to do was to curl up in the library with a good book, and her i-pod. That was all she had wanted to do. It wasn't very much to ask really not on her one afternoon off, that she was sure Artie had only given her because she'd really almost died on the last mission. Everything was set up. She was in her comfiest clothes, she had a blanket resting on the back of her chair in the library, all that was left was to find her i-pod. She was pretty sure she had left it on her bedside table, she hadn't taken it on the mission, they were driving, and Pete always insisted on 'picking the tunes' and, unfortunately, calling himself 'DJ Lattimer'. It wasn't there. She'd been through the drawers, through her bag, Claudia wouldn't have taken it, she had her own, as did everyone else besides Artie...and Helena.

Helena. Had more than likely borrowed it to use, or had tidied it away somewhere. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She called Helena, and heard the ringing in the room with her. Helena had left her phone on her bedside table. Again. Myka called Claudia, she answered,

"hey Claude, is She over there?"

"Yeah, she's in her section, working on something. She leave her cell at home again?"

"Yep. Okay, I'm leaving now, Don't let her leave before I get there?"

"Got it. See ya soon Mykes."

Myka sighed as she hung up. She was still going to have to go to the warehouse even on her day off. Of course.

Myka walked into Artie's office. Claudia was going through the inventory files on the computer. She spun around in her chair when she heard the door open. She smiled at Myka, relieved, clearly she had thought it was Artie coming back.  
"Is she still down there?" Myka asked  
"yeah, and I haven't even heard any scary British yelling, so either it's going really well, or really, really badly." Claudia pulled a face and spun back around to the computer.

Myka sighed again. She shook her head and set off for the HG Wells section.

When she got there, Helena was hunched over her work table - that Myka was sure she had stolen from Artie's office - so engrossed by her work she didn't even hear Myka come up behind her.

"Hey."

Helena started and whipped around ready to attack. Realising it was Myka she lowered her arms and sat back down.

"Myka. I thought you were taking the afternoon off."

"I am. Or at least, I was going to. Have you seen my i-pod?"

Helena glanced at the floor then back up at Myka.

"No." She said, don't you usually leave it on the table in your room?"

"Our room," Myka corrected, "And yes, but it's not there."

"Oh. Well, I'm not sure, maybe Claudia has it?" Helena said leaning back against the table and trying to keep eye contact with Myka.

"What are you working on?" Myka asked, it had been a little while since Helena had been working on anything this intently.

"Oh, nothing important. It's nothing really." Myka was trying to see around her, Helena was moving fast to keep up with Myka's changing directions.

"Let me see, come on, it's not like you're writing." Myka knew better than to as to look at Helena's writing. That had resulted in a particularly heated argument that had ended with both of them being in tears, and a very long night of making up.

"No. Myka, really it's not important, why don't you go back home and-" Helena stopped when Myka finally got past her and saw what was on the table.

Her i-pod. In pieces.

Helena took a deep breath,

"Darling, now don't be angry with me I just-"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE THINGS ALONE?" Myka yelled. "Why? Why do you always have to rip things apart? Why can't you just be content knowing that things work?"

"Well, where would be the fun in that? If I know how it works I can make it better."

"You can make it better? How exactly are you going to make a fucking i-pod better Helena? Huh? How?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't quite figured it out."

"You mean you haven't torn it apart beyond repair yet?"

"Myka..." Helena was using her warning tone now

"Don't say my name like that. I'm not a child! And I'm not the one who's wrong!"

"Wrong?" Helena asked incredulously

"Oh my god. You don't even realise that what you're doing is wrong, do you? You can't just go around RUINING PEOPLE'S STUFF!" Myka picked up a few of the pieces on the table, "How the fuck are you even going to be able to put this back together?"

"If I can't put it back together I'll buy you a new one. They're not exactly in short supply, are they?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Then I believe I am failing to see 'the point'"

"The point is that you can't just go around taking and experimenting on people's things without asking them! I don't care if you are H.G Freaking Wells!"

"I was going to put it back." Helena said through gritted teeth. She hated it when Myka made her out to be the HG Wells that everyone else knew of.

"Oh, so, it's okay that you did it then, because you were going to put it back. So I would never have known and it wouldn't have mattered?" Myka raised her eyebrows questioningly at her

Helena didn't say anything, and Myka knew that that's what she had been thinking.

"You are unbelievable sometimes." Myka spat not even looking in Helena's direction

"You used to think that was a good thing." Helena quipped, but Myka could hear the anger underlying the words.

"Well it used to be cute. You were figuring out what things were and what things did. You weren't taking my things and ruining them! God, you're worse than Tracey and my books!"

Helena visibly flinched at being compared with Myka's sister. She knew how fraught their relationship was. But Helena being Helena and never one to shy away from a challenge, retaliated at an equal level of spite.

"And you're worse than any man I ever had to convince I knew what I was doing and was capable of doing so!" Helena stared Myka down the entire time that she was spewing the venom, watching Myka take in the words and feel the pain they caused. "And a damn sight more spiteful!"

"I'm spiteful? I'm spiteful? You should take a look at yourself before you start throwing words like that around. People in glass houses Helena."

"You say that, yet who took me back?" Helena had a little laugh on her lips as she said that, she had passed through the point of caring if she hurt Myka now. She was just angry.

"Well maybe I shouldn't have!" Myka shouted

"More like you couldn't help yourself. Another chance at the legendary HG Wells for poor little Myka Bering."

"Fuck you." Myka said before turning on her heel and walking out of the HG wells section, away from HG Wells.


	6. We make up

Helena heard footsteps coming towards her at an alarmingly rapid pace. She looked up, Claudia slid to a halt at the gate of the HG Wells section. She looked down at Helena, sitting on the floor, hair messy, eyes red, cheeks wet with still running tears. Helena sniffled and wiped her cheeks with the backs of her hands, not particularly lady-like but she was in Claudia's company, and she had picked up a few of her mannerisms.

"HG?" Claudia was hesitant as she walked into the make shift room, Claudia bent down and took Helena's hands in her own. She pulled the older woman up from the floor and pulled her into a hug.

"Is that Myka's i-pod?" Claudia asked. Helena gasped and nodded into her shoulder. "Oh HG." Claudia squeezed her tighter and then pulled back. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and handed them to Helena.

"Take my car. I'll get Pete to drive me home. Go fix it."

"Claudia, I don't know if-"

"Nope. Don't want to hear it. Go. Leave. Now. GO!"

Helena took the keys and left Claudia to the mess of the i-pod.

Myka was in her room. Their room. Lying on Helena's side of the bed. Her back to the door, fiddling with the edge of the blanket. She heard the front door open and close, she hoped it was Helena.

She heard the footsteps come up the stairs and she knew it was Helena. When the door opened, she heard the little gasp as Helena lay eyes upon her girlfriend, curled into herself. Helena closed the door and sent a silent prayer of thanks that Myka was not crying anymore.

Helena slipped off her shoes and climbed onto the bed behind Myka. She slipped her arm around Myka's waist and kissed her shoulder. Helena pressed her nose into Myka's shoulder and sighed when Myka pushed back against her.

Neither one of them said anything and in those long moments myka just listened to Helena breathing. It was what she did when she couldn't sleep. Knowing that the other woman was there beside her, breathing, calmed her immensely.  
That was the worst part about fighting with Helena. If she fought with anyone else she could – and did – go to Helena and let her presence wash over her; a well timed smile that made her feel warm, a gentle squeeze of her fingers that brought her back to the moment, an 'I love you' that made her feel like she was home again.

"i hate that you know how to hurt me so well" Myka offered into the silence

"You are the only one with enough of me, to break my heart" Helena answered

And then the silence blanketed them again. Helena moved to rest her forehead against Myka's shoulder blade. Myka intertwined their fingers against her stomach.

Myka felt tears sting at her eyes again and she heard a tiny sniff and felt a slight nudge into her shoulder. She gripped the fingers against her stomach tighter and took a deep breath. Helena tugged her closer to her and she turned in her arms. Nose to nose, chest to chest, they lay, a few silent tears streaming down both their cheeks.

"I love you" Myka whispered, so quietly that Helena strained to hear her.

Helena closed her eyes and pressed her tongue to the roof of her mouth. A technique she had learnt as a child so as not to cry.

"I love you, Myka."

Myka moved closer and rested her lips against Helena's. Not quite a kiss, but a physical representation of her feelings. Helena didn't try to turn it into a kiss, she was willing to take anything Myka would give her. She knew she had messed up.

"Claudia's fixing your i-pod"

"okay." Myka said laughing.

"And I'm sorry." Helena said sheepishly

"I know." Myka smiled, "Me too."

"Forgiven." Helena said with a kiss.

"As are you. You always will be." Myka pulled back to look Helena in the eyes properly, "Always"

Helena's eyes closed again and she nodded as she felt a fresh set of tears wash over her. Happy tears this time though.

"I love you for that." Helena said softly

Myka stroked her hair back, "I love you for your body."

Helena laughed, she knew Myka was joking. They were back to being themselves again.

"I had that suspicion," Helena laughed, "Do you want to have make-up sex? Claudia says it's the best."

Myka tried not to think about why or how Claudia knew that as she slipped her hand under the back of Helena's shirt and kissed her hard.


	7. Chapter 7

**FOR CROWNED TIGER. I hope this is to your liking and that the trip isn't too bad **

It started with a sneeze. Well, four to be precise and a very aggrieved sigh from Myka.

"Myka, darling are you alright?"

"I-I'm" Sneeze "I'm fine."

"Why don't you go back on up to bed? I'm sure the four of us can hold down the fort for a few hours." Helena said giving Myka's shoulder a gentle push.

"No. We have a mission we have to go to Boston."

"Myka, you are sick. You cannot expect me to let you-"

"Let me? Helena, it's my job. It's not about whether you let me, it's about what needs to be done." Myka forced a smile, "I'll be fine. We're going to Boston."

Helena raised her eyebrows at Myka and was met with a determined stare that she knew better than to argue with. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Alright then." Myka left the room, and Helena heard her sneeze again.

"Say it." Myka groaned.

"No." Helena said

"Say it. I know you want to."

"No, Myka I won't." Helena said rolling her eyes, "Now, just sit down here would you?"

"Fine." Myka huffed, "but you _do _want to say it. I can see it in your eyes."

"Myka. Please, just sit still will you?"

"Say it!" Myka was getting just as impatient as Helena.

"FINE! I told you to stay at home!" Helena all but shouted. "there, are you happy now? Now will you let me look at your leg?"

"My leg is fine, I'm pretty sure my ribs are gonna be the worst." Myka flinched as Helena peeled her jeans away from the cut on her leg.

"Oh sweetheart, this is quite deep."

"That explains why it hurts so much then." Myka laughed, then hissed as Helena began cleaning it.

"You should have stayed at home. I knew you weren't well enough to be out in the field."

"I was-" Myka hissed again at the pain "Fine. Until that asshole came out of nowhere and flipped me."

"Myka you're – Hold still! – you weren't okay to begin with and now look at you. If this doesn't start healing you're going to need stitches."

"Fuck" Myka muttered under her breath

"And your ribs? Broken I assume?" Helena asked slowly, ever so slowly, helping Myka out of her jacket, and then her shirt to get a better look at them.

"Cracked I think, they're not swollen enough to be properly broken." Helena raised her eyebrows at the confidence in Myka's tone, "pre-med, remember? It dies hard."

"Do you want them strapping, or not?" Helena asked, no longer annoyed, just concerned now that she'd seen the bruising.

"No. No I just want to-" Myka looked at Helena, who was staring at her ribs. "Honey, i'll be fine. Come on." Myka took Helena's hands and started to lead her towards the bed.

"Stop it." Helena said quietly.

"What?"

"Stop it." She repeated louder this time. "Let me."

Helena stood beside Myka and put Myka's arm over her own shoulder. She helped Myka walk to the bed and settled her in it.

Helena changed into pyjamas and climbed into bed beside Myka. They lay together in the dark for a few minutes. Neither of them saying anything, barely even touching but still holding hands.

"You do know that I'm older than you?" Helena said

"yes."

"So it is plausible that on occasion I may know better or have more experience?"

"Yes."

"Then perchance you could listen to me next time?"

"I'll think about it." Myka said, but squeezed Helena's hand to let her know she was joking.

Myka tried to turn to face Helena, but to do so meant that she had to turn onto her cracked ribs, she gasped at the pain, which then made them hurt more. Helena pushed her lightly back onto her back and turned herself onto her side.

"Darling, you don't have to always be in charge. Sometimes...sometimes you could let me take of things...of you." Helena said looking at Myka's bruised ribs

Myka didn't say anything, so Helena continued.

"I know that it is difficult for you to...relinquish your control, as it is for me, but you do trust me, don't you?"

"YES!" Myka jerked her head sharply to look Helena in the face. "of course I do, you know I do"

"Then let me take care of you." Helena pleaded. "You...fix me up and make me feel better and look after me. And I love you for it, but sometimes I think you need someone to take care of you."

Myka sniffled in the darkness, Helena snuggled up to her and kissed her cheek. It was wet.

"Oh sweetheart."

"I'm fine, I have a cold. It makes me...hormones and things."

"mmhmm, I'm sure it does." Helena gingerly rested her arm across Myka's stomach and rested her head on the pillow next to Myka's head. "I love you."

Helena heard the smile in Myka's voice, "I love you too."

"So I can look after you know?"

"alright."

"Good. Now get some sleep." Helena placed another kiss on the side of Myka's face and closed her eyes.

"Yes Mistress." Myka whispered, and she felt Helena's body move against hers as she chuckled.


End file.
